


逃出戈德里克

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: ※这是一个我的手自己决定要写的故事，跟我的脑子没有半点儿关系。※脑洞清奇OOC预警。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	逃出戈德里克

**Author's Note:**

> ※这是一个我的手自己决定要写的故事，跟我的脑子没有半点儿关系。
> 
> ※脑洞清奇OOC预警。

基本来说，格林德沃是个疯子。

邓布利多花了两秒钟意识到这件事，用了三秒钟让自己接受事实，然后转身，机械地朝前走两步，紧接着落荒而逃。

他冲进客厅关门落锁一气呵成，背靠门扉喘了会儿气，然后才小心翼翼地转身，透过门缝向外面的庭院张望。格林德沃没有跟过来，这很好。邓布利多松了口气，拍打着胸口预备给阿不福思和阿利安娜做一顿像样的晚餐。

这时候，门被敲得咣咣响。

邓布利多吓了一跳，他不能自控地抖了一下，前脚跟配合后脚掌僵硬地转了个圈，突然之间，他发现他面对着上锁的大门，双手不自觉地拉开锁，甚至打开了防盗链。

“你怎么跑了？”

格林德沃杵在门口，像一丛装点庭院的水竹。邓布利多的目光落在格林德沃腰间绿色的手工编织腰带上，缓慢吞咽着。

“我需要一点儿空气。”他说。马上得到格林德沃充满怀疑的凝视。“你需要一点儿……混浊的空气？”

“哦，哦，”邓布利多立刻说，他环视了一圈眼下的处境，意识到他正把自己放在一个极度尴尬的位置上。“我是说，空间。我需要一点儿……空间。”

“你就干脆点儿承认吧，”格林德沃露出嘲讽的笑容，懒洋洋靠在门框上，“你就是被吓破了胆。”

“我就是被吓破了胆。”邓布利多爽快地承认了。

这下轮到格林德沃无话可说，他张了张嘴巴，发出令人印象深刻的声音，换言之，他小小惊呼了一声。

“你知道吗？也许这就是让你特别的地方，”他没头没尾地说起话来，“我们不得不相遇，——顺带一提，我完全不希望这件事发生，但太遗憾了，这件事必须发生，因为作者要求我们相遇，而——”

“作者。”邓布利多干巴巴地重复。

格林德沃好笑地说，“作者。你听到我刚才的话了，我说，我们都是某个畅销书作家在脑子里幻想出来的人物，然后她把这些故事写下来，造就了我们。”

“你疯了。”

“你觉得我疯了？”

邓布利多疯狂点头。

格林德沃叹了口气，好像他已经听过无数次这话似的，露出悲天悯人的目光来。“你跟他们毫无区别，真不知道我为什么非要向你解释这些。”

“他们是谁？”邓布利多问。

格林德沃耸了耸肩，好似这是天底下最蠢最显而易见的事实那般，漫不经心地说，“他们，其他角色，有名字的和没名字的，他们都和你一样，认为我发疯了。”

“好吧。”

邓布利多说，他开始慢慢冷静下来，思考格林德沃说过的话。他们是某个畅销书作家脑子里的幻象，以文字的形式跃然纸上，他们是假的，不存在的人，但是——“我能感觉到真实。”他慢吞吞的犹犹豫豫的说，“清晨醒来时我感到饥饿，大快朵颐后我感到满足，奔跑让我感到疲惫，仿徨让我感到迷失，这些不可能都是假的。”

格林德沃做了个无法忍受的表情，摊开手不耐烦地说，“如果你是假的，那么你感到的一切就都是假的。这有什么难以理解的吗？”

“可是！”

没什么‘可是’，格林德沃是对的，他被这疯狂的想法吓破了胆，以至于引以为傲的理智之弦终于在紧要关头崩断，而他的大脑纷乱如麻，甚至找不到这团毛球的线头。

格林德沃没有慷慨地留给他更多时间消化，而是马不停蹄地继续下一个话题，仿佛‘他们只是虚构的’这事儿就和今天伦敦是阴天一样稀疏平常。“我不得不来到戈德里克，这是没办法的事。因为实际上我的故事就是从这里开始的，我被德姆斯特朗开除，游历欧洲后落脚戈德里克，巴沙特向你引荐了我，并且不知怎么的，她认为我们就像火与锅一样投缘。”

接着发生了开头的事。在巴沙特千叮万嘱好好招待邻居后，格林德沃说了自见面以来的第一句话，正是这句话吓得邓布利多仓皇而逃，狼狈落锁。

他说，瞧啊，两个被畅销书作家操控的木偶人终于迎来了宿命中的初遇！

他假装慷慨激昂，但语气平淡地让人联想到只有西兰花和青菜拌成的沙拉，还不许放沙拉酱。

“所以我们在……一个故事里？”邓布利多艰难的说。格林德沃说的话他一个字也不相信，但这个年轻的大男孩儿太认真了，他面无表情，目光平静，苍白的脸颊微微凹陷着，凸显出傲人的颧骨，瘦削地仿佛一副骷髅骨架。用邓布利多自己的话，他看起来就好像接受现实，打算向某个畅销书作家投降认命，接受不真实的标签烙印。

格林德沃想了想，缓慢地摇了摇头，“不是一个故事，我们在很多个故事里。畅销书作家创造了我们，其他人把我们写进他们——大多数是她们——的故事里。”

“哇哦。”邓布利多说。除此之外他想不到别的可以说的了。

“这些其他人创作的故事呢，人们管它们叫同人创作，比如现在。现在我们就在一个糟糕透顶的同人文写手的故事里，被迫进行愚蠢的对话，就因为她认为我们应该向读者交代我意识到了真相。”

“真相。”邓布利多复读道。

“是啊，真相。”格林德沃更加不耐烦了，“知道吗？真相就是如果你不打算反抗，你就不得不按照这个臆想症患者脑海里不靠谱的故事大纲过完你悲惨的一生。你的妹妹死去，我们分道扬镳，你为此一生痛苦，而我注定要走向失败。”

“听上去很可怕。”邓布利多心有余悸，他不安地朝楼上阿利安娜的卧门张望，想确定她还在里面而不是突然死掉。一声沉闷的重击，阿不福思尖叫着冲出房门，跑过走廊，撞进阿利安娜的卧室里。邓布利多松了口气，“这样吧，如果你说的是真的，我要怎么做才能改变命运？”

格林德沃终于露出满足的笑容，他神采飞扬，先前还低沉沉的眉梢翘起来，异色瞳盛满星光，“我们逃离故事。”

“逃离故事？”

“对，我们要从这个该死的同人文写手的文档里逃跑，因为她糟糕的叙事能力和拙劣的语言技巧已经让我无法忍耐下去，我们必须抓紧时间，争分夺秒地从这个可怕的故事中逃离。”

“我们要怎么做？”

“哦，这就简单多了，邓布利多。”格林德沃露出一切尽在掌控的笑容，右手绕过邓布利多的脖子，把他禁锢到只有他们两个才能听到的距离内，“听我说，我们先要在营业时间表现正常。”

邓布利多糊涂了，“什么是营业时间？”

“就是现在，这个该死的同人文写手打开文档的时间里。”

“好吧，我有点儿明白你的意思了。”

格林德沃满意的点点头，“然后我们利用其他时间，这些时间包括她睡觉，吃饭，工作，和朋友聊天，看电影，听音乐，逛街的所有时间。我们利用它们做自己真正想要做的事，说自己真正想要说的话，我们利用它们规划逃跑路线，以及逃跑后的生活。”

“听起来……”邓布利多想说不难，但他咽下去了，“一头雾水。”他说，“我们能逃到哪里去呢？”

格林德沃拍了拍他的肩膀，好像想要他放松，但邓布利多根本无法放轻松。“文档外有广阔世界，当你到达那里，你的所有疑问都会得到答案。”

“我认为你根本没有回答我的问题，不过，你说的有道理。”邓布利多犀利地说，“好吧，现在我想谈谈营业时间。你说在营业时间我们要表现正常，这又是怎么回事？”

“简单来说，我们相爱。”

格林德沃轻描淡写地说。邓布利多拍开他的手，以他从未知晓自己能够做到的力量跳离两米远，“我们？相爱？！”

“别那么戏剧化。”格林德沃交叠双臂，悠闲地看着他。

“这仅仅是戏剧化的问题吗？”邓布利多怒不可遏，“你要我和你相爱？我们才第一天遇见！我甚至不知道你的全名！”

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”他飞快的说。

“没有中间名？”

格林德沃又耸了耸肩，“作者没有写。”

邓布利多像被戳了个洞的气球，肉眼可见的瘪下去，“又是作者。”他垂头丧气地说，“我们必须要相爱吗？”

“我们在所有的故事里都相爱。”

“有那么糟？”邓布利多小心翼翼地问。

格林德沃郑重地点点头，“就有那么糟。我们在原著作者的故事里相爱，在每一部衍生同人中相爱，无论结局如何，过程总是相似的。”

“梅林啊，我是个Gay吗？”

“你是。”格林德沃笃定的说。

“很高兴知道。”邓布利多语气讽刺，“好极了，现在我有了个男朋友。”他不安地动来动去，“我是说，我们怎么会相爱？你看起来完全不像爱我的样子。”

“你也不爱我。”格林德沃呛声反驳，“这是有原因的。首先，在故事里，我有一个伟大的理想，要为全球巫师谋福利，让他们正大光明地生活在麻瓜之中，而犯不着隐藏自己。”

“我喜欢这个理想。”邓布利多眨眨眼睛，星光从里面渐次亮起。

“瞧？这就是你爱我的开始，”格林德沃洋洋得意，“对伟大事业的追求让我们惺惺相惜，我提出框架，你完善细节，就这样，我们慢慢相爱……”

“听起来不错。”

“哦，相信我，那糟糕透了。”格林德沃嫌弃地说，“记得吗？我告诉你了，你妹妹死去，我们分道扬镳，然后你打败了我。我的事业注定是一场悲剧。”

“看不出来这和我妹妹有什么关系。”

格林德沃嗤笑道，“你该不会以为这样宏大的事业你只要坐在戈德里克的破房子里动动手指就能完成吧？”

“它不是破房子！”邓布利多厉声反驳。

格林德沃摆了摆手，“家，房子，本质上没什么区别。我只是想告诉你，这个事业结束了，完蛋了，我不会一次又一次重蹈覆辙。”

“你是说，你不干了？”

“我不干了。”格林德沃向后仰躺在单人沙发上，两只手搭在扶手上，翘起二郎腿，“既然我已经知道他们都是假的。巫师是假的，麻瓜是假的，所有这些人都是假的，我干什么还要费尽心思统治一群虚假的人偶，为他们带去不存在的福祉呢？”

邓布利多眯起眼睛，“你绝对跳过了某一部分。”

格林德沃略一思索，断然道，“那不重要。”

邓布利多对此深表怀疑，但他没有说。他并不十分确定他信任格林德沃，但如果这是个预言，而他的妹妹极有可能成为这项预言实验的牺牲品，邓布利多就必须做点儿什么。“既然你不打算继续这项事业，我爱上你的条件就不再存在。那么我们要怎样在营业时间表现正常？我是说，相爱？”

“别担心，”格林德沃轻松笑道，“我们不需要真的相爱，只要做做样子，假装爱上彼此，让故事顺利进行，直到我们逃出这见鬼的故事。”

***

这事儿做起来比说起来容易得多，可真要格林德沃去爱，他宁可面对阿利安娜涕泪横流的花脸或者阿不福思难闻的山羊群。

他不爱人类。

他甚至不关心人类。

人类除去愚蠢的部分就只剩下更愚蠢，如果非要给愚蠢分个三六九等，巫师还算有天赋的蠢才。

“如果你真的这么想，你就该离他们远远的。”

邓布利多坐在草地上，弯曲双膝好让胳膊搭在上面，格林德沃半躺着，一只手撑着脑袋，双唇间叼着一支狗尾巴草。

“你说错了，没有人类能离人类远远的。”格林德沃说话的时候，狗尾巴草跟着上下晃动，好像一根逗猫棒。“不管你走到哪里，他们都在你耳边大叫愚蠢，他们被自己的愚蠢困住，束缚住，以至于他们只看得到愚蠢，就以为世界都是那个样子。所以我要告诉他们，我要让他们看到——”

“看到什么？”

“我。”

“我承认你很聪明，”邓布利多不安地说，他动了动身子，让自己坐得更舒服点。“你比我见过的所有人都要聪明。”他停顿了一下，继续说道，“但即使是你，这话也未免太自大了。”

格林德沃笑了一下，邓布利多没能分辨出那是嘲笑还是嗤笑，或者两者都是。格林德沃吐掉狗尾巴草，翻身坐起来，他两只手都在身后，撑着上半身让整个人沐浴在戈德里克午后的暖阳中。

“摸着你的良心说，告诉我你从来没有这么想过。”

“我没有！”

邓布利多疾声反驳道，脸颊涨的通红，同时心里响起另一道声音，我没有吗？格林德沃好像完全看穿他似的，凝视着他涨红的脸蛋微笑，他分明比他还小两岁，却让邓布利多感受到面对长者露怯的尴尬。

“我希望我没有。”邓布利多小声说。

这就是答案了。格林德沃蹦起来，拍了拍身上的草碎，慢悠悠地朝小溪边晃过去，邓布利多紧跟着他，淌过冰凉的溪水，向幽林深处走去。

“你还没告诉我，我们要怎么假装相爱？”邓布利多追上去。

格林德沃偏头笑笑，“就是这样，现在这样。谈谈人生，谈谈理想，躲开你的弟弟妹妹，享受自由呼吸的快乐。”

“然后我就会爱上你？”

格林德沃哼了一声。

“难以想象。”邓布利多咋舌道，他甚至不敢想象如果格林德沃没有告诉他这些，没有在一开始就叫他以为他是个疯子，他们会进行到何种地步。“那你为什么会爱上我？我是说，看起来你好像没有得到什么好处。”

“谁知道呢。”格林德沃轻飘飘的回答道。

邓布利多不明就里，“我还以为你看过故事，早就无所不知了呢。”他想把这话说得更刻薄一点儿，但好奇战胜了它。

“我没看过，”格林德沃揪了一朵野黄花，把一只瓢虫放在上面，每当瓢虫要爬走的时候，他就把它放回去。直到瓢虫张开翅膀。“它们是自己出现在我脑子里的。”

邓布利多震惊的说，“你的意思是，这整个故事都是你的幻想？”

“当然不是。”格林德沃好笑的说，“当你开始真正接受这个事实，它们也会出现在你的脑子里。”

邓布利多不相信，格林德沃就朝他勾了勾手指。邓布利多凑过去，听到格林德沃压低音量，但声音里都是笑意，“我有证据。”他说，“你试试说点儿下流话。”

“我……什么？！”

“说点儿下流话，亲爱的邓布利多。”格林德沃再也不掩饰自己的笑，“比如每晚你独自躲在卫生间，面对镜子，拉开……”

“闭嘴！我从来没干过那种事！”

格林德沃还在笑，用一种更加温和的目光看着他，猝不及防地说，“你很容易脸红啊。”

“胡说八道，这根本不算证据！”

邓布利多当然知道他脸红了，即使不用手触碰，他也感到脸颊发烫，好像烤炉里的馅饼。

“这当然算证据。因为我们现在所在的这个故事，不允许露骨的下流话出现，明白吗？该死的同人写手们也像我们一样，是个提线木偶，很多东西栓在他们身上，有形的，无形的，迟早有一天他们也会像我们一样尝试逃跑。”

“那我们逃到他们的世界，也会被这些丝线束缚吗？”

“难说，难说啊……”

格林德沃摇头晃脑，像个活了一百多岁的老人。

***

和格林德沃在一起的时候，很容易忘掉这个男孩儿只有十六岁。他博览群书，见多识广，即使是最偏门的还魂尸黑魔法也能对其侃侃而谈，他对麻瓜的了解比现存所有巫师加起来知道的还多。邓布利多曾问他，为什么憎恨麻瓜，而格林德沃笑得就像天空破了个大洞，里面钻出来无数愤怒的小鸟。

我不恨他们。格林德沃告诉他，也许在你听来像个谎言，但我确实不恨他们。

这说的通，邓布利多考虑道，人总是要有爱才会生恨，一个不会爱的人同样不懂得恨。

邓布利多考虑着这些事，手上也不停的挥舞魔杖，指挥青菜土豆自己跳进煮埚里。他和格林德沃相识已经有半个多月了，这半个月来，他们除了在闲暇时间一起游逛，把整个戈德里克走了个遍，更多时候就只是在聊天。格林德沃给他展示了自己的骷髅水烟，告诉他自己的人设里还有先知这一条，他推测这很可能是为什么他能够意识到虚伪世界本质的缘由。邓布利多不这么想，他自有不同的观点，但他没打算告诉格林德沃。

事实是，他确实开始认同格林德沃。有什么东西操控着他，控制他的思想、行动甚至言语，有时他想大喊我不干了！但他张了张嘴巴，漏出来的只有呜咽，他干呕，抽泣，歇斯底里地想要发泄，可这一切都无法让他大声喊出那句他深埋心底的真言。

每到这个时候，他就想到了格林德沃。想到这个年轻的男孩儿是否也经历过他现在体感到的一切。他明知道真相，明知道这一切都是虚假，却斗争着，挣扎着，绝望地想要维持完整。

他否认了。

当格林德沃的信使出现在窗外，褐喙叮当响地敲打窗玻璃，邓布利多对自己否认了这一切。他在回信中写道，不，邪恶的阿瑞斯，我绝不会为此痛苦。我答应你的计划仅仅是为了拯救阿利安娜。

第二天，他拒绝了格林德沃的邀约，把自己锁进卧室的浴室里。

这不是真的。

这不是真的！

格林德沃是个骗子，是他脑子里构想出来陪他度过绝望生活的幻影。这世界上根本没有叫格林德沃的人，他没有对他说过那些话，没有让他意识到戈德里克中心巨大的空洞，没有让他看着镜子险些认不出自己的脸。

他把自己蜷缩成一团，环抱着膝盖，低声抽噎着。

没有人明白是怎么回事，原本的生活像失手砸了镜子，忽然之间便摔了个稀巴烂。他在每一个碎片里试图找到完整的自己，但却一无所获。镜子不像全息影像，碎了就是碎了。

倏然之间，他愣住了。

接着他像疯了一样冲出门去，冲进巴沙特用篱笆围起来的小花园，径直冲上阁楼，用拳头把木门砸的震天响。

格林德沃懒洋洋地从门另一边现身，打着哈欠嘲笑他，“怎么了？你终于意识到世界只是海龟背上驮起的一块土地而你为此大惊失色？”

邓布利多没理会他的玩笑，只是急匆匆地问他，“什么是全息影像？”

格林德沃先是怔住了，继而两手一拍爽朗地大笑出声，“我明白了，哈——我明白了！你脑子里也开始出现了，是不是？”

“别扯开话题，告诉我什么是全息影像！”邓布利多不耐烦地撞开格林德沃，气冲冲地挤进门。他环视了一圈这间不足十平米的小阁楼，除了一张床，一张书桌和衣柜一无所有。他不客气地坐在床上。

格林德沃在他身后关上门，走过来拉开椅子坐上去，双腿交叠，搭在书桌上。“通俗来说，全息影像是一种未来的技术，它利用干涉和衍射原理，记录并再现物体真实的三维图像。”邓布利多握紧拳头，“嘿，朋友，放轻松……我知道你想问的不是这个。正如你猜测的，全息影像属于那个世界。”

“那个世界？”

“作者的世界，同人创作者的世界，与我们对立的世界。”

“告诉我，全部告诉我。”

他的声音称得上恳求。他弯下腰，弯曲背脊抵御着汹涌潮水，海浪一波接一波冲刷着他的神经，他把脸深深地埋进手里。

格林德沃平静地望向他，扬起上半身让椅子前面的两只凳腿离地。“简单来说，我们是一部小说里的人物，小说名字叫《哈利波特》。”

“波特？我从没听说过波特家族有人叫哈利。”

“哦，现在当然没有了。他还在几十年后等着你呢。”格林德沃心不在焉的说，“在这部小说里，你成为他的校长，与他并肩作战，击败汤姆·里德尔，再一次成为所有人的英雄。当然啦，你无福享受第二次欢呼，因为那时候你已经死了。”

“那你呢，你为什么不在那里？”

格林德沃把脑袋转向他，“我被你打败了，记得吗？我在纽蒙迦德呢。”

“纽蒙迦德？”

“一座为我量身打造的监狱。”

“……我很抱歉。”

“你不抱歉。”格林德沃又把目光转了回去，视线穿透狭小的窗棂，落在很远很远的地方，“你从来不真的为你做过的事抱歉，除了一件。”

邓布利多咽了口唾沫，不知怎么的他觉得这不是个适合的话题，但他按捺不住，想要知道一切的心情胜过种种纠葛，冲破束缚，以急切的声音破空而出，“哪一件？”

“爱我。”

日光从狭窄的气窗挤进来，在窗户顾及不到的黑暗中形成一道微弱的光柱，细尘与浮埃漫游于光柱间，恍若晨曦中的森林协奏曲。

邓布利多屏住呼吸，小心倾听，注视着这一切。

临了，他终于说，声音细如蚊蝇。

“我们不会真的相爱，对吧？”

***

他们更加频繁地外出，时间似乎隔绝在外。

有一次，邓布利多爬上屋檐，和格林德沃并排伫立，眺望永不止息的山谷。说它永不止息，是因为时间似乎只在山谷外奏效，在这座山谷里，时间就是被低温冻住的河流，夏日漫长地仿佛没有尽头。

他在这里爱上了高空广袤的视野。

“如果你逃不出去怎么办？”他问。

格林德沃笃定的回答，“我一定能逃出去。”

“为什么一定要逃出去呢？”

也许是这无垠视野造成的错觉，有一刻邓布利多感受到胸腔鼓胀，盛满整个虚幻世界的假象，他置身事外，却悲叹假象中构筑的美好。于是他想，成为其中之一好像也没那么糟。

“受制于命运，禁锢于世俗，任由自己的头脑和精神随他人摆布，你认为这很好吗？”

“……我不知道。”

“你害怕了。”

“……我不知道。我可能……可能，害怕了。我最近时常感觉到有一把斩首刀高悬在上空，时刻准备落下。我不知道那一刻是哪一刻，只得提心吊胆，惶惶终日，随时警惕着这一把血腥之刃将我斩断。”邓布利多抬起头，天空碧蓝如洗，一眼苍穹。

“那就是了，红脑袋，那就是敲打键盘的双手，是疯子头脑里真正谋划的诡计，是毁掉你的最后一击。”格林德沃气势汹汹，语气湍急，“如若你任由摆布，利刃就会毫不犹豫将你捅个对穿，你无能为力，无从反抗，因为你是画中人，是文中飘散的一缕阴魂，还因为你什么都不是。”

“我……”

“别害怕，红脑袋。”

他说。邓布利多忧郁的心脏萌动了。

还有一次，他们走在去集市的街道上，人群从他们身旁路过，纷纷侧目而视，他们吵了起来。倒不是说他们有人大喊大叫，但当两人之间剑拔弩张，很难不被注意到。

邓布利多已经记不起来他们为什么而争执，只记得格林德沃表情阴沉，目不斜视，直冲冲地向前走。

“……懦夫，邓布利多，简直是懦夫行径。”格林德沃指责道。最近一个月，当格林德沃生他的气时就会喊他邓布利多。

“我不这么认为，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多也好不到哪儿去，他同样气呼呼的，咬牙切齿地加重了‘先生’的发音，“你的计划残忍，血腥，毫不留情，简直是屠夫行径！”

街头割猪耳的屠夫抬头看了他们一眼。

“首先，”格林德沃加快语速，单词像万箭齐发般穿透皮肉，“那是我过去的计划，现在它已经被放弃了，因为不值得，虚假的巫师和麻瓜一样不值得。其次，你选错了形容词，它不残忍，它只是需要付出代价。当你没有任何计划时，人们也在不断死去，我的计划只是把必须死去的人限定在目光短浅，愚昧无知的巫师里。最后，你站到了我的对立面，那是可耻的背叛，是彻头彻尾的懦夫。你只是害怕！”

“哦，梅林的五脏六腑啊，少胡说八道了。你应该庆幸你的计划没有实施，而换一个形容词不会让你的计划变得合情合理。它就是残忍、血腥、充满屠夫式的野蛮不留情，我会站到你的对立面，那也一定是因为我终于意识到你所宣称的代价的本质！”

“别为你可笑的行为找借口了，邓布利多，你就是个彻头彻尾优柔寡断自欺欺人的懦夫。你害怕了，不是因为人们正在死去，不是因为你有悲天悯人救苦救难的心肠。你害怕了，因为那些人的死亡与你有关，因为你造成人们的死亡。——清醒过来吧，邓布利多，你根本不在乎人们的死亡，你只是害怕你成为每一个悲剧的肇事者！你不愿灵魂担此重任，不愿心灵遭此折磨，你屈服了，投降了，以为给自己套一层枷锁就能免于良心的谴责。不，邓布利多，你做这一切不是为了任何人，只是为了你自己。”

格林德沃停下来，慢慢呼了口气。

“你和我没有任何区别，邓布利多。”

他接着说道。

“但至少我不曾逃避。”

邓布利多哑口无言，他张了张嘴，嘶哑的声音吐露艰涩，“……你现在又为什么要逃呢？”

“我没有。”

邓布利多的心沉到谷底。他们到达集市，沉默地选购食材。他本想买一只烤鹅，但今天既不是感恩节也不是圣诞节，他又想买整只烤鸭，邀请巴沙特和格林德沃共进晚餐，但现在他们都不想在这天余下的时间里见到对方。最后邓布利多只买了一公斤土豆，半公斤洋葱，一些番茄和胡萝卜，还有半盒鸡胸肉。他回到骑士雕像广场，格林德沃不在那里，邓布利多不知道格林德沃是否先离开了或者只是还没回来，这时候他听到集市上爆发了一小阵骚乱，几个麻瓜把一个男孩儿堵在街巷口，人影晃动中，邓布利多看到影影绰绰的金色头发。

一只深渊巨爪抓住了邓布利多的心脏，他顾不得滚落到地上的番茄胡萝卜，飞快让魔杖滑出袖口，小心翼翼地攥在手心里，向格林德沃的方向靠过去。

高个子满脸油光的麻瓜说，“金发妞，麻利点儿把老子的东西还回来。”

牙尖嘴利的瘦猴附和道，“乖一点儿才不会吃苦头。”

长满雀斑身材肥硕的光头说，“小偷！窃贼！”

邓布利多吃了一惊。

他看到格林德沃自然下垂的右手闪烁起绿色光点，于是在所有人来得及反应之前，他冲进人群，装作热络的模样，用空闲的手握住格林德沃的右手，“嗨，盖勒特，我一直在找你。”

惊讶从格林德沃眼底一闪而逝。

“你是这小偷的朋友？”麻子光头问。

邓布利多与格林德沃的目光相触后迅速弹开，他点点头，唇角弯出笑容，“他偷你们什么东西了？”

实际上，这也是邓布利多最好奇的问题，从任何角度看，格林德沃都不大可能偷麻瓜们的东西。

油花脸愤怒地伸出肥胖的手指。邓布利多这才发现，格林德沃正举起另一只手，把一串精致的女士手链晃来晃去。

“他偷走了我送给妹妹的生日礼物！”油花脸尖叫道，猪排油嫩的汁水流出嘴角，他愤怒的用袖子抹掉。

“该死的小偷！”瘦猴咒骂。

麻子光头和油花脸一起举起拳头。

“我很抱歉，我会让他还给你们。”邓布利多抬起双手，安抚对方，同时转头朝格林德沃打眼色。

格林德沃笑了一下，手上翻了个花，手链消失在手中。“不给。”他仰起头轻蔑地说，对举起拳头冲上来的麻瓜无动于衷。邓布利多简直想翻个白眼，但愤怒的麻瓜没有留给他足够的时间，他飞快抓住格林德沃的手，带着对方幻影移形了。

等他们回到巴沙特的院子里，已经是十分钟后的事了。邓布利多不得不从骑士雕像广场中转，带上他的土豆和采买的食材，再返回去给麻瓜们一个一忘皆空，好叫他们忘记两个人凭空消失的事实。

“你可真会惹麻烦。”邓布利多指挥着食材们有条不紊地回到自己家里，然后瞪向格林德沃，“你最好能解释一下这究竟是怎么回事。”

格林德沃耸耸肩，“有人想找茬，我决定满足他们。”

邓布利多不想争论‘满足’的实际意义，他跳过争执的部分，直捣核心，“那条手链有什么特别吗？”这是邓布利多唯一能想到的解释，但格林德沃摇了摇头。

“什么都没有，它就是一条愚蠢的手链。”

“你为什么偷它？”

格林德沃摆出更无辜的表情，“我可没偷那愚蠢的小玩意儿，它掉在地上，我顺手捡起来了。”

邓布利多简直不敢相信他听到的话，“就这样？”

“就这样。”格林德沃摊开手，手链已经不见了。

“为什么不解释？”邓布利多完全明白了，事实仅仅是油花脸弄掉了手链，格林德沃恰好捡起来，而他们认为他偷了手链。“你大可以告诉他们事实。”

格林德沃眯起眼睛，直视邓布利的双眼翻涌着复杂的情绪，他沉默了一秒钟，换上恶狠狠的语气说。

“我不是对每个人都那么有耐心。”

邓布利多的心脏尖锐地疼痛了一下。

最后一次，他们并排躺在邓布利多家的谷仓里。格林德沃读一本麻瓜小说，邓布利多叼半根稻草，盯着谷仓上方的茅草发呆。

“我们到底在干什么？”

邓布利多翻身坐起来，吐掉稻草，没头没尾地突然发问。

格林德沃翻过下一页，目不转睛地说，“假装一切正常。”

“你就没觉得，没觉得……”邓布利多挣扎着想找到一个合适的词汇，但最后他什么也没有找到。他泄气道，“你不觉得这一切根本不正常吗？”

格林德沃又翻了一页，邓布利多开始怀疑他压根儿就没有在看。格林德沃注意到他的视线，无辜地把书本摊开给邓布利多看，“刚才那一页是插图。”他说，无视了邓布利多的提问。

邓布利多挫败地倒回去，伸出五指去抓从茅草中渗漏的微光。“我现在明白你说的话了。”邓布利多徒劳地握紧拳头，又展开空空如也的手掌。

“嗯哼。”格林德沃看着书页一动不动。

“它们也出现在我的脑子里，那些故事，那些场景，像一幅幅插图。我看到我们在戈德里克。”

“嗯哼。”

“我看到我们在戈德里克。”邓布利多又重复了一次。

格林德沃仍旧用哼声回答了他。

“我看到我们缔结血盟。”

格林德沃不说话了，他保持着看书的姿势，好像呼吸都停掉似的，整个人都僵住了。邓布利多抢走他的书，随手扔在草垛上，“承认吧，你根本没在看书。”

“我还有什么缺点呢，让我好好想一想。有时候，我会一连好几天不开口和别人说话，遇到这种情况，你不要以为我是在生你的气。其实，是因为我遇上了一些烦心事，心情不太好……”

邓布利多瞪大眼睛。

格林德沃耸耸肩，“我刚才读到的一段。”他想把书拿回来，但邓布利多按住了它。格林德沃只好叹了口气，也跟着红发男孩儿坐起来，“血盟，好吧，如果你想要我也没别的意见。”

他直爽的回答倒让邓布利多犹豫起来，“可我听说血盟只在爱人之间……”

格林德沃露出鼓励的目光，邓布利多深吸一口气，飞快地提问，像怕自己后悔似的。

“你爱我吗？”他问。

“反正我也不会爱其他人。”格林德沃回答。

邓布利多歪头想了一下，同意道，“我也不认为我会爱其他人。”

于是他们都站起开，用魔杖在手心划出血痕。

他们缔结了血盟。

***

算一算时间，格林德沃来到戈德里克已经快有两个月了，邓布利多已经习惯了他的陪伴。他能够接受头脑里出现越来越多稀奇古怪的东西，比如一面和手差不多大小的显示屏，忽然出现的手指，乱七八糟点击着屏幕，跳出文档，接着是英文字母的键盘，还有不断涌现的文字。邓布利多在那里看到自己的名字，看到自己说过的话，做过的事，还有忽然冒出的想法。

老实说，阅读它们很吓人，夜晚，邓布利多坐在窗前，借着月光和烛火给格林德沃写信，她知道我们要逃离文档，你认为她会阻止我们吗？

她当然会。格林德沃回信很快，她会竭尽所能保证我们按故事发展，但我们不会那样做，明白吗？我们不会让那发生。

我们应该怎么做？邓布利多思考了很久，始终没有弄明白，我们怎么样才能逃离文档？它看起来就好像我们的栖身之所，像我们真正存在的世界，我们怎么能从中逃离呢？

别担心。格林德沃在信中说道，我们很快就能离开这里。很快。

当格林德沃说很快时，邓布利多以为那是指一两年。毕竟打破次元，穿越时空之类的事，怎么听都更像一千年后科学家的工作，而不是某个沉迷古怪黑魔法实验的十六岁小男孩儿。但仅仅距离邓布利多收到这封信的一两天后，格林德沃带着一只手提箱出现在他家门口。

“给你十分钟，我们马上就走。”

“十……什么？”邓布利多吓坏了。

格林德沃却像根本没注意到，“十分钟，红脑袋，还有十分钟就准备好了。”

“准备什么？”

格林德沃看着他，好像看着某个坏掉的布偶娃娃，“当然是准备离开。我在信里告诉你了，我们很快就能离开了。”

“可是……”

格林德沃危险地眯起眼睛，“你后悔了？”

“不！当然没有！”

“那你在犹豫什么？”

“阿利安娜，阿不福思……他们还在，我不能就这么丢下他们，跟着你远走高飞。”

“当你热络地计划离开时，你可没提到过他们。”格林德沃讥讽地说，但他很快收起情绪，转而用无奈的语气继续道，“把他们一起带走。”

邓布利多的眼睛亮了起来，他飞快的转身进屋，一面指挥着锅碗瓢盆和各类杂物跳进行李箱，一面大喊阿不福思的名字。

阿不福思睡眼惺忪地出现在二楼楼梯口，被邓布利多要把整个家装进行李箱的举动瞬间吓醒。他张了张嘴巴，半天发不出一个音节，直到阿利安娜也闻声探出脑袋。阿不福思把她哄进卧室，飞快的冲下楼来。

“你要搬家吗？”

“搬家？不——嗯，差不多。”

“差不多是什么意思？”

“就是我们要离开。”

这时候，沙发和茶壶也全都塞进了行李箱里，无痕拓展咒让那里的空间足够装下他们全家的所有杂物。

阿不福思吓坏了。“离开？去哪儿？发生了什么？我们为什么要离开？”

“去一个真实的世界。”

邓布利多回答道，他抬头看了一眼挂钟，时间还剩五分多钟，他得赶快抓紧了。

“什么真实的……”

邓布利多打断了他，“把你想带走的东西都放进来。”

“不！该死的，阿不思，看着我！到底发生了什么？”阿不福思大步走过去，一屁股坐在行李箱上，“你要是不解释清楚，我们哪里都不去。”

邓布利多又看了眼时间，他不可能在五分钟内把这事儿和阿不福思讲清楚，于是他简明扼要地说，“我们要去一个没有魔法的世界。”

“你是说，混到麻瓜中去？”

“不，不是麻瓜——”四分五十九秒，“是魔法未曾开花的地方。”

“我不同意！”

“阿不福思，别这么任性，我们需要……”

“我们不需要！”阿不福思尖声惊叫起来，“梅林的三角裤啊，你疯了吗？没有魔法的世界？你和那个金发疯子待在一起，终于彻底疯掉了？”

“听我说，阿不福思，事情比你想象的复杂……”

“你闭嘴，听我说！”阿不福思提高嗓门，邓布利多不确定门外的格林德沃是不是也听到了，“在你说出这种荒诞离奇的鬼话之前，你就没有想过，没有魔法的世界，阿利安娜或许根本不能存在吗？”

“什——”

一分二十三秒。

格林德沃推开门扉，阿利安娜冲出卧室。

“快点儿！”格林德沃说。

“哥哥！”阿利安娜叫喊着。

一分零一秒。

“滚出去！”阿不福思怒吼道。

阿利安娜跑下了楼梯。

四十八秒。

“等……”“快——”“滚！”

阿不福思把格林德沃扑倒在地，一颗酒红色的串珠滚落，骨碌碌滚向最后一级楼梯。邓布利多认出它是那条手链上的串珠。

十二秒。

“别碰它——”

邓布利多分不清那是谁的叫喊，他定在原地，目光一错不错地停留在水润的串珠上。它有最剔透的酒红色泽。

两秒。

阿利安娜蹦下最后一级台阶。

然后世界爆炸了。

如果邓布利多见过任何一张哈勃望远镜传回来的照片，或者计算机上仿真模拟的星系运动，他会说眼前的景象仿佛超新星爆炸，强光闪烁，留下一颗旋转的吸积盘，中央开了一个黑黢黢的无底深渊，好像黑洞。但它不可能是黑洞，任何有常识的人都会告诉你这个，但没有人在乎。无论它是什么，邓布利多在心里都十分清楚，这是他们离开这个世界的闸门，是他们通向真实的真相之门。

阿利安娜在碰到它的瞬间里，消失于无形。

格林德沃一定也是第一次见到，他就像他们两兄弟似的也怔住了，但接着他以所有人都没有料到的热情从地上爬起来，抓起手提箱走到真相之门洞开的地方，慢慢把一只手伸向其中。

他没有像阿利安娜一样忽然消失，反而只有伸进‘门’内的部分不见了，当他收回手后，他又毫发无损了。

“成功了……”他如痴如醉地呢喃道。

只有阿不福思叫嚷着，“你这个混蛋，你把阿利安娜弄到哪里了？！”他想冲上来，像刚才一样揪住格林德沃的领子，狠狠揍上他一拳。但格林德沃只是挥了挥手，他便重重地撞在墙上。

那个金发的，生有诡谲异色瞳的十六岁男孩不紧不慢地朝他走来。当他说，“别哭。”邓布利多才意识到他早已泪流满面。他跌倒了，像一摊烂泥一样倒在地上。格林德沃也跟着蹲下来，缓慢地、缓慢地朝他伸出手来。

“走吧，阿不思，跟我走吧。”

他像吟唱歌谣，轻缓地，柔顺地，那是一首葬歌吧。

邓布利多想着，和着哀歌伸出手去。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> “没人能毫发无损地逃出命运。”见鬼的同人文手如是说。


End file.
